Sans
Sans is the brother of Papyrus and a major character in Undertale. He first appears in the forest before Snowdin. Profile A lazy skeleton who loves puns. He is occasionally shown drinking ketchup and has a very strong connection with his brother Papyrus. Sans, like his brother, is a sentry of Snowdin, although unlike Papyrus, Sans is too lazy to actually do his job. He makes occasional comments that appear hostile to the human, however, he always passes them off as jokes, so it is unknown what his true feelings are toward the human. Personality Sans is generally lazy despite having 3 sentry positions and running the hot dog stand, though fans have speculated this may be a cover. He loves puns and knock-knock jokes. he cares for his brother a lot. On the Genocide run, Sans becomes serious, threatening and fighting the player in the last corridor. This is the only possible way to fight Sans and it is widely considered the hardest fight in the game. Powers and Abilities He's statistically the weakest monster due to having only 1 ATK, and DF. Despite this, he is easily the most difficult fight in the game, mainly due to the ability to dodge every attack, and also through Karmic Retribution (KR). He cannot be physically beaten, he can only be outlasted. He has a masterful control of Blue Mode and can change the direction of gravity. He also can summon bones that can drain a person's HP over time, in addition to doing 1 DMG per frame. The draining effect is referred to as 'Karmic Retribution', which implies that the strength of the drain differs based on how many monsters you have killed. However, there is no way to test this, as you can only fight him after reaching 19 LV. Sans can summon guns referred to in the game's code as 'Gaster Blasters', skulls that somewhat resemble the DT Extraction machine in the True Lab and one of Asriel's attacks, the Hyper Goner (in the True Pacifist route) The blasters shoot beams of light that inflict damage in the same way as the bones. Many of these can be summoned at once. In the second half of his battle, he can also summon bones to attack the player's SOUL as they navigate the battle menu. Sans is the only monster in the game who can dodge of his own accord. He dodges regardless of the power of your strike until he falls asleep. Weaknesses He tires out during the duration of your battle, eventually falling asleep - where you can kill him to end the fight. there is no way to spare him or get around him. (in Genocide, if you killed his brother or killed 5 or more monsters) Attempting to spare him will result in a game over, displaying the text: "Geeettt dunked on!!" while playing a speedup DogSong. List of AUs involving Sans: * AlphaTale (Alpha! Sans / Error404! Sans) * UnderFell (Fell! Sans) * UnderSwap (Swap! Sans) * Insanity!Tale (INSANITY! Sans / HIM) * OuterTale (Outer! Sans) * InkTale(Ink! Sans) * Aftertale (After! Sans / Geno! Sans) * BeforeTale (Before! Sans/ Syno! Sans) * Echotale/UnderPatch (Gaster! Sans) * ReaperTale (Reaper! Sans) * ErrorTale (Error! Sans) * InkTale (Ink! Sans) * DarkTale Sans * Fresh (UnderFresh! Sans) * Freak Fortress 2 * Science Sans (aka. Sci Sans) * Mad-Sci (aka.Mad Scientist Sans) * Gamer! Sans * Ghost! Sans * Timekid! Sans * Fatal Error (Fatal! Error Sans) * SwapFell!Shattered! Sans (aka. Viper) * NewTale * TreasureTale * SufferTale * UnderTunes (aka. Keyboard! Sans) * GenderBent! Error * GenderBent! Fell * GenderBent! Fresh * UnderTunes * FruitTale (Melon! Sans) * Blue Screen * Fnaf! Sans * Vacation! Sans * UnderBless (aka. BluBlu) * BlightTale * Jester * Kin! SansG * MemoryTale * MemoryFell * PlunderTale * Undercrop[?] * ApocalypseTale * UnderSwap! Ink (aka. Eraser) * UnderSwap! Error (aka. Reboot) * UnderSwap! Geno (aka. Holo) * UnderSwap! Reaper (aka. Harvest) * Underswap! Dream (aka. Marvul) * MirrorTale * TribeTale * SeventhTale * BadTimeTale * SwapLust * Punk Sans * UnderDecay * High School AU * UnderVirus (Xans) * Digitale * Disbelief!UnderSwap! Sans * DaftTale * DaftFell * CurseTale * Dre! Sans (aka. Thugly Sans) * ZephyrTale * DustSwap * Dustswap!Dusttrust! Sans * StoryFell * Storyswap * StorySwapFell * AfterEcho * ComaTale * Mer-skeleton Sans * Snake! Sans * Wolf! Sans * Werewolf! Sans * UnderLast * Sprite! Sans * Cil * Broken! Error * Broken! Ink * Sans.EXE * Swaptale (Neutral) * Swaptale (Genocide) * Swapswap * SpongeTale * OuterSwap * AquaTale * RoyalTale * Flare! Sans * Negativetale * ClockworkTale * AngelTale * Demon! Sans * TD! Sans * UltraTale * Golden! Sans * Ghost Rider! Sans * Player! Sans * OuterTale!Error * ShadowTale * Venom Sans * SonicTale * OuterSwapFell * NightTale (aka. UnderNight Sans) * AstralTale * Ice! Sans * UnderPocalypse * MarioSwap * Fusiontale (aka. Sunny) * FnafTale * SpongeFell * UnderControl * Shadow Fallen! Sans * Virus! Sans * Crayon * LoveBall! Ink * InsaneTale * Nyx * NexTale * Anti God! sans * Anti-Virus! Sans * Futuristic! Sans * ButtonTale * UnderBond * UnderGallery * FarmTale * UnderNovela * TimeTale * Xanz * DisTale * MurderTale * UnderTerror * UnderCute * WrongTale * EraTale * UnderCover * SecuriTale * PergeTale * Fawful! Sans * Creaser! Sans * HollowTale * Mecha-Sans * UnderCove * FairyTale * RoseTale * RoseFell * Joy! Sans * UnFresh! (aka. Fell Fresh) * Altertale * SpecterTale * FlowerTale * Sans...? * YanBerry Sans (aka. Yandere Blueberry) * Abyss! Sans * KatanaTale * HorrorSwap * UnderFresh (fresh! Sans) * Mourning! Sans * Seraphim! Sans / Omega! Sans * MafiaTale (Mafia! Sans) * DanceTale * StoryShift (King! Sans) * AlterTale (Alter! Sans) * LittleTale (Little! Sans) * Nerd sans * PhobiaTale * UnderBlackout (Neo! Sans) * GoreTale * Star Sans! Fusion! Sans * Hunter Sans * CyberFell * CyberSwap * CyberTale * CyberHorror * CyberPaint! Palette * Trickster! Geno (aka. Lolli) * Trickster PaperJam (aka. Sour Power Straws) * Trickster! UnderSwap! Sans (aka. SugarBerry) * TricksterTale (aka. Ketchup) * TricksterFell (aka. Cherry) * Trickster! Ink (aka. Skittles) * Trickster! Fresh * Trickster! Dream (aka. Konpieto) * Trickster! Gaster Sans (aka. Licorice) * Trickster! OuterTale Sans (aka. Cotton Candy) * Trickster! ClusterTale Sans (aka. Fruit Punch) * Trickster!Soda Sans (aka. Pop Rocks) * Trickster!Error (aka. Sweat Hearts) * Trickster!Nightmare (aka. Squeeze Candy) * Trickster!UnderVerse (Trickster!Cross aka. S'mores) * Trickster!Reaper (aka. Black Licorice) * Trickster!SwapFell (aka. RazzBerry) * Trickster!Horror (aka Strawberry?) * Trickster!Dust (aka. Grape sans) * Trickster Hate!Sans (aka. Smile Dip?) * Trickster!Unknown Sans * Trickster! Bird! Sans (aka. gummi) * Trickster! Lust Sans * Trickster! Underfell! Ink (aka. Sweet Heat) * Trickster!Lavender Sans * Trickster! Big top tale Sans (aka. Fun dip Duo) * Trickster!Gen (aka. Ribbons) * Trickster! Evil Sans (aka. Gummy Bear) * Evil! Sans * Fadetale * Lavender! Sans * Crazy! Error * Crazy! Sans * Viper! Sans * DustFell * DustTrust! Fellswap! Sans * DustTrust! Swapfell! Sans * Hate! Sans * Re-Fresh Sans (aka. Fresh Error) * FreshSwap * SueTale * UnderPortal * Onyx! Sans * Search! Sans * AxeTale * Shattered! Sans * UnderMon * FellMon * SwapMon * Glados! Sans * Inkiper * Sipher * UnderHell * Gaster! Ink * Kruger Sans * Eyeless Sans * Vampire! Sans * Limbo Sans * SanityTale * UnderMask * MonoFell (Mono! Sans) * MonoSwap * AlterFell Sans * AlterSwap * SodaPop (SodaPop! Sans) * Kaz * RebornTale * DesperateTale * HungerTale * Lanten! Sans * PuppyTale * MobTale * Seraphim!Dtale!Sans * Seraphim! Sans * AshTale * Ganz (Gz! Sans) * GZswap * Error! Ganz * UnderSteam * HavenTale * HavenTell * HorrorFell * Flowey Possession! Sans * EpicTale * QuantumTale (Quantum! Sans) * /Babybones/ * ChristmasTale * HolloweenTale * HorrorTale (Horror! Sans aka. Slasher) * /Corrupt Beast Sans/ * Gaster Blaster Sans * UnderWorld * SwapFell * OverTale (Over! Sans aka. Human Sans) * Killer! Sans * DustTale (Dust! Sans) * AsylumTale (Asylum! Sans) * AsylumFell * UnderLust (Lust! Sans) * UnderVirus (Virus! Sans) * NegaTale (Nega! Sans) * UnderDeal (File.DealSans.exe) * /ElementTale/ (Master! Sans) * OuterFell * MafiaTale (Mafia! Sans) * Pokemon Trainer Sans * LustFell * Paradoxed reality * Switch over * FantasyTale Sans * UnderKeep Sans * UnderAsure * Paper Crane! Sans * ToxicTale * ToxicSwap * Core! Sans * Alter!Reaper * AmalgaTale * MSTtale3k * Majoratale * SugarTale Sans * UnderRock * Timekeeper! Sans * R&M Sans * Gradient * NightmareTale Sans * Tone! Sans * Sandra * Sans!Loss of Control * Whovian! Sans * UnderVoid * Brontobyte (SciFell Fusion) * Reset! Sans * PaperJam (aka. PJ) * Chameleon! Sans * Optic! Sans * RejectTale (Outsider! Sans) * FlowerFell * ChessTale * UnderKeep * CatTale * Undersail * StorySpin * Spinned fate! Sans * HELP_Tale * HandPlates * HardTale * Fresh Ink * Pallete * EpicTale * Ennard! Sans * StorySwap * OtherTale * Underfell PaperJam * Underfell! Ink (aka. Canvus) * Underfell! Error * Underfell! Geno * Underfell! Reaper * Fell Cross * Fell! Palette * Fell! Goth * Fell! Blueprint * Blueprint * BATIM Sans * Sai * Gemcluster Sans * Imaginary BF! Sans * CasinoTale * Code! Sans * RepoTale * Inky * Goth * UnderSkulls * FellSkulls * SwapSkulls * MTT Sans * Metaltale * AsunderTale * RedSwap (aka. Raspberry) * RedFell * CrystalTale (Crystal! Sans) * StoryFell * /Ask Frisk and Company/ (Meme Lord Sans) * RIFT_Tale (Rift!Sans) * UnderMemories (Memory!Sans & Flashback!Sans) * UnderHypnosis (Hypno!Sans) * SwapTale * /Fatal_Error/ * PaperJam * /Blue Screen/ * DreamTale (Dream! Sans) * Seraphim!Fell!Sans * SpiriTale * Evo-Experiment: Psychic Sans * MisTale * Quill * /Bill!Sans/ * Reverse-Falls Sipher Sans! (aka.Will Sans) * GenderSwap * UnderBend (GenderBend Sans) * Under(her)Tail * SoulTale (Soul! Sans) * SolarTale Sans * UnderPray (Pray! Sans) * Ultra-Sans * UnderPants (SANESSS) * Badly Drawn Sans * /FableTwister/ * DragonTale * AUD!Sans * Blank!Sans * UnderEmpire Sans * PokeTale * Delta!tale Sans * StoryShift * AlphaMono!Sans * InuTale * Underswap MH * Inverted Fate * Universe! Sans * AlterSwap * SansTale (Sans! Sans) * Cheshire Cat! Sans (from WonderTale/UnderLand) * SixBones * UnderSwap: Super Sigma * Glitch!Sans * GlitchTale * Slender Fortress * Sans/SCPtale * Sans/SolarTale * MarioTale * MajoraTale * MSTTale3k * NegativeTale * Neko!Sans * CandyTale (aka. Taffy! Sans) * CandySwap (aka. Muffin! Sans) * CandyFell * CreateTale (Create! Sans) * Reverse ReaperTale * Red Sans * DogTale * Lost Sans * Contaminated Sans * Timber * Grey * UnderChaser * FellChaser * SwapChaser * SamaraiTale * Draky Sans * Akumatale (aka. Unknown! Sans) * Deleted! Sans * FictionChange * Nightmare (Nightmare! Sans) * GatherTale * Greyscale * GemTale * Changes in Reality * Holidays of Future Passed * The Thought * UnderBreach * YouTube Poop * KyanpuTale * If UnderTale Was Realistic * SwapFell Sans (3 different sans - 1 Under construction) * error404sans * OCtale * OmegaTale * MafiaFell * TwistedTale * Underverse (X-Event aka. Cross! Sans) * UnderFell! Cross * StorySwapFell * UnderFail * Stitches * DrearyTale * SkyTale! Sans * Inverted Fate! Sans * EverTale! Sans * Determinatale (DTale!Sans) * SailorTale (Sailor Sans) * Twisted Rotation! Sans * UnderCross! Sans * PairSwitch Sans * UnderTale Corrupted Justice! Sans * JumbledTale Sans * TaleTwist Sans * UnderTale Pretty Cure! (Cure Sans) * NologicTale Sans * Cross Fusion! (Cross Core! Sans) * Z - Tale! ( Z- Sans ) * ??? ( Cross Alpha! Error ) * Broken! Sans * StrandedTale Sans * Brotherhood * Twistplot * UnderTale reshuffled * ShiftedTale * Melangetale Gallery Sans.png|Sans|link=https://jcw87.github.io/c2-sans-fight/ GasterBlaster.png|Sans' Gaster Blaster|link=Gaster Blaster RPG Maker VX Ace - Sans Overworld Pack.png|Sans overworld sprites Category:Undertale Category:Skeletons Category:Sans Category:The Judge Role Category:Lazy Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Skeleton Category:Lawful Good